Final Alternativo
by Bluecitaa
Summary: Light estaba destinado a perder. Así estaba escrito en la historia y así tendría que suceder. No importa cuantos caminos tomes Light, el final siempre será el mismo.    One-Shot


_Disclaimer: Death Note __es una serie de manga escrita por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata. _

Final Alternativo

-No puedo permitir que mueras- dijo mientras miraba la escena que tenía lugar en la sala de investigaciones – no todavía. Seguís siendo una ficha fundamental en mi juego – tomó la libreta que tenía en su escritorio y deslizó su pluma en la suave hoja que acababa de empezar – ojala todo salga como está planeado – una presión en su pecho le dio a entender que su hora se acercaba – Lo siento Lawliet, esto es lo último que puedo hacer para ayudarte – susurró mientras presionaba un botón, y su cuerpo caía en el suelo, exhalando lo que sería su último suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alguien alarmado ante la eliminación espontanea de todos los datos de la investigación. Los ojos del joven sentado enfrente de las pantallas se abrieron _"Watari"_ murmuró ese nombre apenas audible para sus compañeros. El hombre que había sido como un padre para él había abandonado el mundo de los vivos. Pero no tenía tiempo para sufrir ni lamentarse en aquel momento, debía seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.  
>-Le pedí a Watari que eliminara todos los datos si algo imprevisto sucedía- no pudo continuar con su explicación debido a la presión en su pecho, dándole la señal de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Soltó la cuchara que tenía en la mano y se dejó caer de la silla. El momento que daría a conocer al verdadero culpable de las muertes estaba cerca. Lo vio acercarse y tomarlo en sus brazos, la sonrisa formada en sus labios le confirmó lo que él ya sospechaba. "<em>Light no sabes el error que acabas de cometer"<em> pensó antes de caer en lo que todos creían, un sueño permanente.

-L- exclamó un hombre mayor sorprendido - ¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor hacerlo así? – le preguntó. Aquella medida le parecía inteligente, pero ¿podría arriesgar la vida de varias personas inocentes a cambio de que la paz volviera a reinar?  
>-Si, estoy seguro- respondió – ellos no van a estar obligados a sacrificarse, vas a ver que desde esta tarde, hasta que el momento final llegue, van a haber tomado las decisiones por su cuenta, para ayudarse mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo nuestra misión es detener al mal que se presenta – hizo una pausa para tomar su café azucarado – Watari lo decidió así – dijo mientras se paraba – No te preocupes, mantendré contigo el contacto, pero no te olvides ellos no pueden saber que nunca morí, sino todo lo planeado podría llegar a fracasar- y sin nada más se retiró caminando lentamente.<br>El hombre se quedo en su lugar, lágrimas caían de sus ojos "_Lo siento Mello, Matt y Near, pero es necesario para triunfar"_ suspiró y tomó el micrófono que resonaría en todos los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa. –Atención, se solicita la presencia de los dos posibles sucesores con urgencia en mi oficina. Repito, se solicita la presencia de los dos posibles sucesores con urgencia en mi oficina – se acomodó en su asiento y esperó hasta que la puerta fuera abierta.

Pasaron varios años antes de la siguiente aparición del gran detective. El mundo había cambiado, muchos habían tomado como dios al ser que se proclama a si mismo "Kira". La oposición hacía este también era notable, pero el temor de ser eliminados impedía que varios de estos actuaran, el miedo y la angustia en ese momento era peor al que había habitado en la tierra los años anteriores. Cualquier palabra, cualquier acción podía ser tomada como un delito o insulto hacia la entidad suprema.  
>-L, ha pasado mucho tiempo – le dijo aquel señor que había estado siguiendo sus ordenes los últimos años - ¿Te enteraste lo del secuestro? ¿Es esto a lo que te referías? -<br>-Si- dijo pensante mientras cortaba la torta de frambuesa ubicada enfrente de su silla – Sin duda, ese es el eslabón que Watari consideraba necesario para ponerle fin a todo – devoró la porción que se había servido mientras pensaba que decirle al hombre que lo observaba expectante – Con este acto planeado por Mello y llevado a cabo por él y su mejor amigo Matt, Near está en el escalón previo a la cima-  
>-Yo… recuperé los cuerpos de ambos chicos, me gustaría poder enterrarlos – confesó – creó que es lo mínimo que se merecen por todo lo que hicieron – el detective se limitó a asentir a la vez que agregaba terrones de azúcar a su bebida.<br>- Sabes – comentó luego de un momento – no importa cuánto azúcar le agregue, el gusto es y seguirá siendo amargo – una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios – Antes de lo que esperamos el asunto por fin habrá acabado y todo volverá a la normalidad –

- … el nombre que no aparezca será el del culpable – dijo un niño de cabellos blancos. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del líder de la investigación llevada por la policía japonesa. Habrán pasado segundos o minutos antes de que los disparos se escucharan. Una figura se escapaba de aquel lugar, sin rumbo alguno, su estado debilitado no le permitiría llegar muy lejos.  
>- No lo sigan – alguien dijo. Todos pensaban lo mismo, con una herida como esa, no tenía mucho tiempo más de vida.<br>Cuando el cuerpo no le permitió caminar, se dejó caer en unas escaleras. El ser que observaba todo salió de su escondite. El herido lo miro sorprendido sin saber si él era real o una imaginación.  
>-Light, este es el final de tu juego – No entendía como había logrado vencerlo cuando hasta el momento todo le había salido a la perfección, pero lo que más lo atormentaba y costaba relacionar era el no saber cómo había sobrevivido si él lo había visto morir en sus brazos.<br>- L… ¿Có…mo…so…? – la frase nunca terminó de ser pronunciada ya que el aire de su cuerpo se había acabado. El detective le dio la espalda.  
>– Siempre te dije que la justicia iba a prevalecer- empezó a caminar – Caso Kira: Cerrado-<p>

**Este es mi final alternativo de este anime que tanto amé. Creo que quedo bien explicado que Watari sería como un dios de la vida (lo opuesto a los Shinigamis) y al anotar en su "Life Note" el nombre de un humano que debería haber muerto porque su hora estaba marcada, intercambio sus destinos (recibiendo él el paro cardiaco y ayudando a L a fingir su muerte).  
>Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren podrían dejarme un Review con su opinión en cuanto a la redacción e historia en general.<strong>


End file.
